riftfandomcom-20200222-history
Rift Icons
Here is a listing of some of the more commonly used icons. Acid and Ink Caustic Blend.png|Caustic Blend.png Corrosive Blend.png|Corrosive Blend.png Aqua Fortis.png|Aqua Fortis.png Aqua Regia.png|Aqua Regia.png Augment Icons Augment Icon 1.png|Augment Icon 1.png 3 Augment Icon 1.png|3 Augment Icon 1.png Augment Icon 2.png|Augment Icon 2.png 3 Augment Icon 2.png|3 Augment Icon 2.png Augment Icon 3.png|Augment Icon 3.png 3 Augment Icon 3.png|3 Augment Icon 3.png Augment Icon 4.png|Augment Icon 4.png 3 Augment Icon 4.png|3 Augment Icon 4.png Augment Icon 5.png|Augment Icon 5.png 3 Augment Icon 5.png|3 Augment Icon 5.png Ascended Power Axe Icons Axe Icon 1.png|Axe Icon 1.png Bottles and Flasks Bow Icons Bow Icon 1.png|Bow Icon 1.png Bow Icon 2.png|Bow Icon 2.png Chest Icons Chest Icon 3.png|Chest Icon 3.png Chest Icon 4.png|Chest Icon 4.png Chest Icon 5.png|Chest Icon 5.png Chest Icon 6.png|Chest Icon 6.png Chest Icon 7.png|Chest Icon 7.png Chest Icon 9.png|Chest Icon 9.png Chest Icon 10.png|Chest Icon 10.png Cleric Souls Cloth Icons Cord Sinew Cord.png|Sinew Cord.png Steeled Cord.png|Steeled Cord.png Composite Cord.png|Composite Cord.png Runewoven Cord.png|Runewoven Cord.png Containers Box Icon 1.png|Box Icon 1.png Journeyman Satchel.png|Journeyman Satchel.png Small Pouch.png|Small Pouch.png Curreny Icons Dagger Icons Drink Drinking Water.png|Drinking Water.png Fresh Juice.png|Fresh Juice.png Honey Mead.png|Honey Mead.png Mudder%27s Milk.png|Mudder%27s Milk.png Cheap Wine.png|Cheap Wine.png Fauxster's.png|Fauxster's.png Dwarven Ale.png|Dwarven Ale.png Blood Rum.png|Blood Rum.png Ironpine Melange.png|Ironpine Melange.png Essence Essence of Carmot.png|Essence of Carmot.png Essence of Alkahest.png|Essence of Alkahest.png Essence of Arcanum.png|Essence of Arcanum.png Essence of Berith.png|Essence of Berith.png Endless Dust.png|Endless Dust.png Extracts Cloudy Extract.png|Cloudy Extract.png Pure Extract.png|Pure Extract.png Bubbling Extract.png|Bubbling Extract.png Potent Extract.png|Potent Extract.png Feet Armor Icons Finishes Creeperseed Oil.png|Creeperseed Oil.png Light Varnish.png|Light Varnish.png Heavy Lacquer.png|Heavy Lacquer.png Reagent Enchanted Lacquer.png|Reagent Enchanted Lacquer.png Flux Unstable Flux.png|Unstable Flux.png Stable Flux.png|Stable Flux.png Minor Flux.png|Minor Flux.png Major Flux.png|Major Flux.png Ethereal Flux.png|Ethereal Flux.png Grinding Stones Coarse Grinding Stone.png|Coarse Grinding Stone.png Fine Grinding Stone.png|Fine Grinding Stone.png Superior Grinding Stone.png|Superior Grinding Stone.png Premium Grinding Stone.png|Premium Grinding Stone.png Hands Armor Icons Gloves Icon 3.png|Gloves Icon 3.png Gloves Icon 4.png|Gloves Icon 4.png Gloves Icon 5.png|Gloves Icon 5.png Gloves Icon 6.png|Gloves Icon 6.png Gloves Icon 7.png|Gloves Icon 7.png Gloves Icon 8.png|Gloves Icon 8.png Hammer Icons Hammer Icon 1.png|Hammer Icon 1.png Head Armor Icons Head Icon 1.png|Head Icon 1.png Head Armor Icon 2.png|Head Armor Icon 2.png Healing Potions Lesser Healing Potion.png|Lesser Healing Potion.png Minor Healing Potion.png|Minor Healing Potion.png Hide Icons Leg Armor Icons Lime Lime.png|Lime.png Purified Lime.png|Purified Lime.png Mace Icons Mace Icon 1.png|Mace Icon 1.png Mace Icon 2.png|Mace Icon 2.png Mace Icon 3.png|Mace Icon 3.png Mace Icon 4.png|Mace Icon 4.png Mace Icon 5.png|Mace Icon 5.png Mace Icon 6.png|Mace Icon 6.png Mage Souls Archon.png|Archon.png Chloromancer.png|Chloromancer.png Dominator.png|Dominator.png Elementalist.png|Elementalist.png Necromancer.png|Necromancer.png Pyromancer.png|Pyromancer.png Stormcaller.png|Stormcaller.png Warlock.png|Warlock.png Mana Potions Lesser Mana Potion.png|Lesser Mana Potion.png Minor Mana Potion.png|Minor Mana Potion.png Misc Animal Glue.png|Animal Glue.png Faction Rune 1.png|Faction Rune 1.png Glass Beads.png|Glass Beads.png Rock Salt.png|Rock Salt.png Vinegar Concoction.png|Vinegar Concoction.png Mounts Mount Icon 1.png|Mount Icon 1.png Mount Icon 2.png|Mount Icon 2.png Oil Bone Oil.png|Bone Oil.png Creature Oil.png|Creature Oil.png Neatsfoot Oil.png|Neatsfoot Oil.png Mineral Oil.png|Mineral Oil.png Magical Oil.png|Magical Oil.png Planar Essence Icons Planar Essence Icon 1.png|Planar Essence Icon 1.png Planar Essence Icon 2.png|Planar Essence Icon 2.png Planar Essence Icon 3.png|Planar Essence Icon 3.png Planar Essence Icon 4.png|Planar Essence Icon 4.png Planar Essence Icon 5.png|Planar Essence Icon 5.png Planar Essence Icon 6.png|Planar Essence Icon 6.png Planar Essence Icon 7.png|Planar Essence Icon 7.png Planar Essence Icon 8.png|Planar Essence Icon 8.png Planar Essence Icon 9.png|Planar Essence Icon 9.png Planar Focus Planar Focus Icon 1.png|Planar Focus Icon 1.png Planar Focus Icon 2.png|Planar Focus Icon 2.png Planar Focus Icon 3.png|Planar Focus Icon 3.png Polishing Heat Stone.png|Heat Stone.png Basic Polishing Agent.png|Basic Polishing Agent.png Superior Polishing Agent.png|Superior Polishing Agent.png Ring Icons Ring Icon 1.png|Ring Icon 1.png Ring Icon 2.png|Ring Icon 2.png Ring Icon 3.png|Ring Icon 3.png Rogue Souls Assassin.png|Assassin.png Bard.png|Bard.png Bladedancer.png|Bladedancer.png Marksman.png|Marksman.png Nightblade.png|Nightblade.png Ranger.png|Ranger.png Riftstalker.png|Riftstalker.png Saboteur.png|Saboteur.png Rune Icons Runecrafter Ingredients Icons Scroll Icons Shield Icons Shoulder Icons Source Source of Courage Icon.png|Source of Courage Icon.png Source of Potential Icon.png|Source of Potential Icon.png Source of Prudence Icon.png|Source of Prudence Icon.png Source of Stability Icon.png|Source of Stability Icon.png Source of Thought Icon.png|Source of Thought Icon.png Staff Icons Sulfurs Low Grade Sulfur.png|Low Grade Sulfur.png Standard Grade Sulfur.png|Standard Grade Sulfur.png High Grade Sulfur.png|High Grade Sulfur.png Top Grade Sulfur.png|Top Grade Sulfur.png Sword Icons Thread Totem Two Handed Sword Icons Waist Armor Icons Wand Icons Warrior Souls Wax Wood Icons